Beast Wars INSANE Talk Show
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Join me as I poke fun at the beast wars characters. Reviews and critisism are welcome.
1. Megatron

**Note: Okay, my Sonic one of these turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be so I decided to try my hand at a Beast Wars Edition. Well here I go. **

CHAPTER 1 MEGATRON

"Welcome to the insane fanfiction talk show!" the host, who also happens to be the author, shouted as a huge audiance goes wild with cheers and clapping. "Today we will be interviewing the characters from the Beast Wars and Beast Machines cartoons!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Okay," the host said, sitting back in her big plush sofa chair. "Let's get this started. our first guest is that rubber ducky loving, Predacon villian that we all love to hate (or love to love). Please welcome Megatron!"

The crowd went wild as Megatron (in his transmetal 1 state) came out of the guest lounge and walked toward the stage. On his way up a fangirl from the audiance got loose and glomped his leg.

"Hey!" he shouted, looking down at the fangirl and trying to shake her off. "That is off limits, yess! Let me go!"

"Kawaii Megatron-san!" the girl exclaimed in bad Japanese. "Megatron-SanxTerrorsar-san forever! KAWAII!"

Megatron's big eyes bugged out at the weird yaoi fangirl as he viggerously tried to shake her off his leg. "You're insane, human!" he exclaimed. "I am not inlove with Terrorsaur, no!"

"Securty!" the host shouted, after a moment. "We have a rabid one here! Can you get the tongs!"

After security pried the yaoi fangirl loose Megatron sighed in relief and rushed to the stage where he sat down on a couch that looked like it had recently taken a beating. (It had, by Sonic characters) "That was close, yess."

"It sure was, Megs," the host said.

"Why did that human think I was inlove with Terrorsaur?" he asked.

"Ever read fanfiction?" the host asked.

"No. What is that?"

The host shook her head. "Best you didn't know."

"Oh."

"So, Megsy," the host began. "How do you like being the leader of the Predacons?"

"It could be better if I wasn't surrounded by lunatics and traitors and idiots," he said.

"How's that?" the host asked. "It can't be _that _bad."

"You try living with a fire ant that thinks you're a woman, a whiny wasp that isn't worth CR-ing everytime he gets his butt blasted, a mad scientist spider that half the time I have no idea what he's doing, a bitchy spider witch who flirts with half the base, a traitorus flying dinosaur that sounds like he's got something lodged in his throat, a cowboy wannabe, a raptor who can't figure which side he wants to be on, and a hermit crab that enjoys watching me lose my temper, then tell me it's not that bad!" he growled.

"Wow you just about covered everyone," the host said. "Except Scorponok. You forgot him."

Megatron blinked "I did?"

"Yes."

"Well he kinda blends in with the woodwork sometimes."

"I see," the host said. "Speaking of Dinobot."

"When was I speaking about Dinobot?" Megatron asked.

"About now," the host began. "Speaking of him, how come you're so obssessed with cloning him? I mean what's the big deal? You clone him like two or three times and he still defected. If he's gonna keep doing that why bother?"

Megatron thought about that for a moment. "Now that you put it that way I don't really know," he said. "The writers of the show never really specified why they wanted me to keep doing that. I can tell you this; some nights I'd go to bed and dream about raptors chasing sheep over fenses..."

"Eh...I think it had something to do with the toyline," the host said. "I mean, if they wanted him transmetal 2 why didn't they just give the original a makeover?"

Megatron snorted at that. "He'd never go for that."

"You know what I think?"

"No."

"I think you're inlove with him and that's why you keep cloning him."

"WHAT!? I'm not inlove with that traitor!" Megatorn exploded. "What would give you such an idea?"

"Well you keep cloning him and the way you act toward him makes me think otherwise," the host said.

"You fanbrats have sick minds," Megatron said, folding his arms. "Me inlove with Dinobot? Indeed."

"Okay then," the host said. "How come in Beast Machines you hated your dragon form? I mean it made you 100000 times cooler. Why would you wanna remove it?"

"I was on drugs at the time and had no idea what I wals talking about, yess," Megatron said.

"Oh." the host said. "Why do you like rubber duckies?"

"Oh no, you _don't!" _Megatron said. "You leave Mr. Squeekers out of this!"

The host snorted. "Mr. Squeekers? You gave it a name?"

"So what if I did?" he loomed over her. "Got a problem with that, human?"

"Oh no," the host said, putting up her hands as she chuckled to herself. "I was just wondering. Anyway, why do you always said a stretched "Yesssss" or "nooo" at the end of most of your sentences?"

"Cuz it's cool."

"It's not cool. It's annoying."

"Yet I heard you didn't like it when I didn't say that in Beast Machines." he pointed out.

"Well yeah, I was used to it," the host said. "And I never thought of you being the kind of person who'd go around stealing sparks and hating plant life."

"Like I said someone gave me crack before I began that show," he said. "I happen to have a giant pirahna plant that eats tax collectors when they come a-calling."

"Oh," the host shivered at the thpought. "Are you still on crack?"

"No, I went through rehab."

"That never works."

"It works for me."

"Whatever. Did you know your face always reminds me of a dog?"

"What?!" Megatron stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "I beg your pardon."

"Yeah," the host said. "Whenever I saw you in your first form and you'd transform I always thought "He looks like a dog" but not in the ugly sense." she added quickly when she saw the look on his face.

"Why a dog?"

"I don't know. It has something to do with your helmet..."

"My helmet?! _My helmet_!" Megatron exclaimed, offended. "My dear girl, that's not a helmet! That's my head!"

"Looks like you're wearing a helmet. Did you know Dinobot's helmet thing makes me think of Egyptians or samuris?"

"Oh great you just _have _to think his head looks like something cool while you think mine's a dog-face."

"Sorry," the host said, giving a helpless gesture. "I'm a Dinobot fan."

"Then interview him instead!" he said, standing up. "I will not be humiliated by being told I look like a dog-face, no! I can just imagine the vermin using that against me the next time we meet!"

"Well sorry," the host said. "It's not my fault you remind me of a dog."

"That's it! I'm outta here!" he stomped toward the exit.

"For what it's worth, I don't hate you!" the host called after him. "Hey! Say hello to Mamatron for me!"

"You leave my mother out of this!" he called back before the door slammed shut.

The host stared at the door a moment then shook her head. "I was only being nice..."

_A/N_

_I hope you enjoyed that. I got this idea about a month ago but reframed from starting it because ofthe flames I'll probably get. All well. I can take it. Till next time. Oh and I'm only putting Beast Machines characters in this because there isn't a lot of Beast wars Characters and I want this fic to be pretty long... all well. I am not insulting yaoi fangirls or people who don't know japanese very well but use it anyway. _

_Review if ya want to. I enjoy feedback. _


	2. Tarantulas

CHAPTER 2 TARANTULAS

A few minutes after Megatron stormed out of the studio and a comercial break for dentures went by the host said. "All righty then. Our next guest is that crazy spider who laughs too much and too often and whose chosen form at the beginnng was female. Please welcome Tarantuals."

The crowd cheered as the lunatic mad scientist spider (In transmetal 1 form) came out of the guest lounge and onto the stage. He sat down on the couch and started giggling to himself. The host raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, tehehehehe," the spider cackled.

"Right," the host said, giving him a look. "So Tarantulas, do you like ice cream?"

"Ice cream? What is that?"

"Frozen milk with cream and flavor added."

"No I don't like ice cream, I'm lactose intolerate."

"Okay, I understand that." she nodded. "So you're a robot right?"

"Yes, teeeheeheehhehe."

"Did you know you're first beast mode was female?"

He stared at her. "It was?"

"Yup," the host said. "So you Mr. Spiderman were running around in a female from," the host snorted. "No wonder Wayward made you a woman in her fanfic."

"I don't read fanfiction," he informed her. "Especially ones that make me a femme."  
"Okay then I'll ask something else. If you're a robot why do you eat animals?" the host wanted to know. "You tried to eat Cheetor and an antelope. I thought you Cybertronians only ate Energon."

"We do but I enjoy sucking the life out of things weaker than me," the spider replied, poking the host. "I wonder what yours tastes like?"

"Oh no you don't! I'm the host! You can't eat the host!" she held up a can of bug spray.

Tarantulas laughed at her again then looked at the audiance. "Can I eat them?"

"No! You can't eat the audiance!" the host shouted.

"I wanted to eat some fangirls," the spider muttered, bummed.

"Be lucky you have fangirls," the host retorted. "Let's get back to the interview. Uh... are you and the Russian cassette tape Ravage budies?"

"Sorta," the spider replied. "But he's a heavy drinker. He sucks down vodka like you won't imagine!"

The host giggled. "Are you the spawn of Unicron?"

"It's best you didn't know that."

"How come after Megatron found out who you really worked for he didn't seem all that upset about it?"

"I don't know, tehehhee," Tarantulas had another giggled fit. "Maybe he forgave me."

"Oye like he'd ever do that," the host muttered. Whe she saw the look on his face she plower forward. "What did it feel like when those Vok monster things flew into your body?"

"Like a little rodent had climbed into a hole in my plating," he replied. "Vok are bad for programming. I don't need three sparks."

"Did you like getting blow up by your own system?"

"No."

"Do you have a crush on Blackarachnia?"

"Not anymore. That witch gets on my nerves like you won't believe! She's sneaky too! She snuck into my lair and switched my vials around so when I tried to make a rainbow it blew up in my face!"

The host snorted. "A rainbow?"

"My Little Pony isn't the only toy that likes rainbows."

"Okay. Did you enjoy controling Blackarachnia."

"Yes to a point, tehehehehe. One night when she was sleeping I made her lap dance Inferno." the spider cracked up. "She still has no idea how she ended up in the CR chamber when she woke the next morning."

"... did you invent the trisickle?"

"What?!"

"Sorry. I'm running out of things to ask. Uh... why are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, tehehehe, People just think I am because I'm a scientist."

"I know that. You're a mad scientist who likes rainbow."

"Don't knock rainbows."

"Sure... have you ever stolen Megatron's rubber ducky?"

"Did he tell you that?" the spider wanted to know. "You tell him I have no idea who took it. The last time I saw it he was talking to it in baby talk. Did you know he sings that _Sesame Street _song to it when he thinks no one is looking?"

"What? He does?"

"Yep!" with that the spider lifted the remote and pressed the power button. A TV screen came down from the ceiling and he turned it on. The host watched as Megatron, sitting in his hot tub with his rubber ducky and a giant scrub brush, sang the Rubber Ducky song to his duck. The audiance cracked up and the host had to force herself to keepa straight face.

"All right," she said, reaching for the remote. "I see you aren't lying now can we please get back to the interview-"

Suddenly Megatron burst into the room. He saw them watching the tape and heard the laughter and lost his temper. 'TARANTULAS!" he yelled. "YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SHOW THAT TAPE TO ANYONE!"

"Oh I'm sorry, tehehee," the spider said, turning to him. "I didn't know you were so embarressed about it."

Megatron stalked toward the stage, charging up his tail weapon. "Give me the tape and I won't damage you badly, yessss."

"You mean this tape?" the spider asked, ejecting it from the VCR and holding it up.

"Yes that one, give it!" he lunged for the tape but the spider went into beast mode and crawled up the wall. "Come and get me, tehehheee!"

"GET DOWN HERE!" Megatron shouted, shooting at the spider who just scurried around the ceiling, laughing at his boss' bad aim.

The host, not wanting her studio to be destroyed again, got out of her chair and grabbed Megatron's arm. "Hey! Hold it!" she shouted. "No shooting in here! I don't need my studio demolished again. I don't have insurance! If you wanna fight take it outside!" she looked up at Tarantuals. "Give him the take before he collapses the roof!"

"Fine," the spider said, throwing the tape to Megatron. "Here you go, teehehehehe."

Megatron caught the tape and started out of the studio. "Don't think you're off the hook, spider!" he yelled at Tarantuals.

When he was gone Tarantulas went back into robot mode and dropped from the ceiling. The host stared at him. 'You gave that to him pretty easily. That's not like you."

"That's because I made copies. Tehehehehee."

_A/N_

_Hope you enjoyed that. I would have done Dinobot but I wanted to save him for last. _


	3. Silverbolt

CHAPTER 3 SILVERBOLT

After Tarantulas went off to upload the video on Youtube the host returned to her chair and drank some water before saying. "All right, our next guest chivelous wolf/eagle, mutation, knight in shining armor who always give the ladys corny lines. Please welcome Silverbolt!"

The crowd cheered as Silverbolt (In fuzor form not that lame harpy eagle form) came out of the guest lounge. He walked onto the stage and sat down.

"Hi," the host said.

"Hello," the knight said, taking her hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure to make your aquiontance."

"Uhh..." the host said blushing. "You shouldn't do that. You'll make Blacharachina jealous."

"Sorry," he said, letting her hand go. "I shouldn't worry my beloved."  
"Right..." the host said. "So how's your relationship doing?"

"About as good as it can get," he said, his voice getting all gooey and love struck. "My beloved is a wonderful and lovely creature. So smart and sexy. She's perfect in every way."

"Perfect even after she shot you, twice?" the host asked.

"Be it as it may, she never did it with the intent to harm me maliciously," he said.

"Oh boy," the host said. "So you won't hit girls?"

"No, that is wrong."

"Not even after they abuse you like crap?"

"Right."

"Tell that to Strika," the host said. "You hit her."

"I... well...that was my evil half brother."

"You don't have a half brother," the host reminded him. "That was you in an ugly form."

"Wasn't _tha_t ugly," Silverbolt said defensively.

"Well it wasn't cute," the host said. "You look much better as a dog with wings. Your robot mode is adorable."

"You think so?" Silverbolt asked, scratching his head.

"Darn right, Rover," the host said. "I'm not a fan of broody harpy eagles. The only people who should be broody are like Depth Charge, Dinobot, and sometimes, Rampage." the host scratched him behind the ear. "Broody doesn't become you."

Silverbolt started panting like a doggy and thumping his leg. The host giggled and started rubbing his belly. "HEHEHEHE! Doggy doggy doggy!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Silverbolt laughed, falling off the couch. "You're going to make Blackarachina angry."

"Oh pooh," the host said, stopping. "I forgot about her." She let the wolf/eagle climb back onto the couch.

"That's better," he said, panting. "Where were we?"

"I was going to ask if you liked your belly rubbed," the host said. "It seems you do."

"Uh.. yes," he said embarressed. "I found that out the hard way."

"I'm sure you did. Do you like when you get teased by Rattrap?" the host asked.

"I wouldn't mind it if he didn't always mock me for dating Blackarachnia," Silverbolt admitted. "But I have learned to ignore it."

"Have you ever flirted with Airazor?"

"No. She told me in no uncertain terms that she's already taken," he replied. "And she said "birds of a feather don't always flock together"." Silverbolt sighed. "It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway."

"Wahat about Transmutate?" the host asked.

"Rampage stuck a sigh on her saying 'Property of Rampage'," Silverbolt replied. "You might not know it but behind the scenes they are dating and Depth Charge actually supports the relationship."

"I thought he hated Rampage."

"On camera," Silverbolt answered. "Behind the scenes they're buddys."

Suddenly Depth Charge appeared behind silverbolt with his gun aimed at the bog-bird's head. "We are _not_! Now that that back, Rover!"

"Really?" Silverbolt said. "Then why did you-"

"Shut up!"

"OMG! Depth Charge!" the host exclaimed, going fangirly and jumping out of her chair. She made a flying leap for the string ray.

"Oh slag," Depth Charge said before being knocked to the floor by the glompy fangirl.

Silverbolt peeked over the side of the couch to see the host being all fandorky on Depth Charge. "Oh I'm a huge fan of yours!" she exclaimed, hugging his neck. "You're so awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"

"Get off me," the sting ray shouted.

"Well," Silverbolt said. "This is awkward. Would it be alright if I let myself out now?"

The host was so into SQUEE mode she didn't pay any atterntion to him. "Okay then," he said getting up. "I'll leave you two alone then."

"Hey!" Depth Charge shouted. "Get back here! Get her off me!"

"Let's play Lifeguard," the host said. "I'll be the drowning girl and you be the lifeguard that rescues me!"

_A/N_

_I do like Silverbolt, corny lines and all. Beast Machines ruined him. I liked his doggy form. It fit his voice perfectly. Broody samuri harpy eagle didn't become him. YES I DO REALLY LIKE DEPTH CHARGE!_


	4. Depth Charge

CHAPTER 4 DEPTH CHARGE

After Depth Charge finally got loose from the host the host decided to interview him next. One: because he was already there. And two: because she didn't want him to get away just yet. She grabbed his arm and flung him onto the couch. Before he could even try to get away metal straps clamped around his body and held him still.

"HEY!" he exclaimed, trying to get away. "LET ME GO!"

The host, still in drool mode, shook her head. "Nah," she said, smiling like an idiot.

Depth Charge didn't like fangirls. "I'm warning you," he growled. "Let me go or I'll-"

"Ah stow it," the host said, snapping out of fandork mode. "I'm going to interview you _then_ I'll let you go." she pointed a finger at him. "But only if you promise to behave, got that?"

Depth Charge had no choice. He didn't want to stay the host's prisoner so he had to agree. "All right," he said.

"Good," the host said, smiling like an idiot. "Then things will be easier."

He didn't bother asking what she meant.

"Okay, Depth Charge," the host said. "Why do you want to kill Rampage so much?"

"Because he killed everyone I knew," Depth Charge answered. 'That thing shouldn't have been allowed to live. They should have destroyed it instead of dropping it off on another plant."

"So you have a grudge?"

"Right."

The host grinned. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Why?" the host asked. "Did Rampage kill her too? Or did she dump you?"

"She didn't dump me!" he shouted.

"Ah hah! So you _do _have a girlfriend!"

Depth Charge looked annoyed. "So what?"

"What's her name?"

"None of your business."

"Is she pink?"

"No!"

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Black?"

'No."

"White?"

"No!"  
"Oh I get it, she's plaid."

"NO!"

"Then what color is she?"

"She's purple."

"Oh, purple. That's nice." she leaned forward. "Do you still date her?"

"How can I date her? I'm stuck on earth!"

"You know, long distance relationships never work."

"Mind your own business."

The host grinned. "This _is _my business. It is my job as a fanfic writer to entertain the readers with interesting quiestions." she wrinkled her nose. "You smell like a dead mackeral."

"Very funny."

"No, you do," the host said, waving her hand. "Ew! That stinks! Who knew _robots_ could smell like fish!?"

Depth Charge broke the straps and stood up. "That's it! I'm out of here! I'm not going to sit here and be told I stink!"

"Sit down!" the host ordered, her face becoming evil and deadly. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Depth Charge sighed and sat down. "What do you want now?" he demanded.

"Are you suicidal?"

"No."

'Then why did you blow yourself and Rampage up."

"I was trying to kill X. It's not my fault I was in the way."

"I find that hard to believe. You pulled your own plug because you saw the design you'd have if you were in Beast Machines. It traumatized you so much you took your own life."

"Believe what you will."

She showed him a picture. "You sure about that? You're quite ugly here." she pointed at a deformed looking manta ray humanoid.

He took one look and shoved it away. "Get that thing out of my face!"

"Hah I knew it!" she said triumphantly.

"No, you didn't."

"Whatever." The host grinned. "Do you like My Little Pony?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then explain this." she held up another picture. This one of his room. Almost every shelf had a My Little Pony on it.

"Uh...," he stammered, fidgeting nervously. "That's my little sister's room."

"_Sure_ it is." The host chuckled.

Someone else chuckled too. A few seconds later Rampage stepped into the studio, holding his stomach plate and laughing his face off. "So, you like My Little Pony? HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!? You have strange interests, my friend. Hehehehehehehe!"

"Shut up, X!" Depth Charge shouted, getting off the sofa. He pulled out his gun and stalked toward the nut case. "What do you know about it? I can collect ponies if I want to!How about I blow off that pathetic thing you call a head!?"

"I'd like to see you try it," Rampage shot back, still laughing.

The host saw Depth Charge raise his gun. "Now _wait _a minute!" she shouted, getting out of her chair. She reached up to grab his gun. "You can't fight in here!"

Too late. The two enemies raised their guns at started shooting at each other. The audiance screamed in panic and ducked in cover as torpedoes flew everywhere. The host had to hide under her chair. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Somebody get security!"

Too bad for her security was currently hiding to avoid getting blasted.

"I need a new job..." the host muttered, diving out of range and hiding in her make up room until things cooled down.

_A/N_

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. If Depth Charge had ended up in Beast Machines I'd hate to see what he would have looked like. _


	5. Tigatron

CHAPTER 5 Tigatron

The host finally got Rampage and Depth Charge to stop their two person war by throwing something shiny out the door. The two robots, who also happened to be fish creatures, and fish creatures like shiny objects chased after the shiny thing and out the door. Once they were gone the host closed the door after them and locked it. The two happened to have run into a broom closet and when they realized what had happened tried to beat their way out. "Let us out of here!" Depth Charge shouted.

The host leaned against the door. "Not until you two set aside your differences and become friends," she told him.

"I'm not going to become friends with this maniac!" the string ray bot shouted angrily.

"Then you'll just have to stay in there."

"Go gotta be- HEY! Let go of me! I'm not a plushie!"

"Aww don't be like that, old friend." Rampage's voice shot back, sounding hurt.

"Don't you old friend me and stop cuddling me!"

**BANG! BANG! **

The hoist sighed and rolled her eyes. _Completely hopeless. _she stepped away from the door, pocketing the key and stepped back on the stage. She looked over at the forlorn couch and sighed. "Back to work," she said and looked up, smiling at the camera. "Okay welcome back to the Insane Talkshow. Our next guest is that nature loving, tree hugging, pacifistic boyfriend of Airazor. Please welcome Tigatron."

The crowd clapped as the Tigerbot came out of the guest lounge and sat down on the poor dilapitated couch in front of the host.

"Hello, Tigatron," the host said.

'Hello," he greeted her.

"How's the wife?"

He looked confused. "What wife?" he asked.

"Airazor," the host said. "Don't tell me you haven't married her yet. You've been going out for what? Twelve years now?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet," he said sheepishly.

"Or your relationship went down the tube when the show ended," the host said.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you she's seeing Terrorsaur behind your back?"

"I wouldn't believe you," he said.

The host frowned, disappointed. "You're no fun," she pouted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was hoping you'd spazz."

"Why would I spazz?"

"Nevermind." the host said waving it off. She changed the subject. "Why do you like nature so much?"

"Because I appreciate the beauty of Mother Earth," he told her. "I feel at peace with it."

The host stared at him. "Yeah and I bet you believe that God is around us and in us too."

"Primus created Cybertron," Tigatron told her. "I don't think he's in or around anything."

The host snorted. "Okay then..." she grinned. "So I guess you don't chop down Christmas trees for Christmas."

Tigatron looked horrified at the thought. "Why would I want to chop down a poor innocent tree?" he asked.

"So you can take it into your house and decorate it and then burn it when Christmas is over," the host said.

"I would never burn down anything!" Tigatron exclaimed. "Including plants."

"And that's why the aliens used plants to abduct you," the host said sarcastically. "Because they knew you wouldn't harm the strangle bondage vines."

"Now you're just being mean."

"I wasn't paid to be polite." the host said, folding her arms. "Man, you're as bad as Animated Prowl."

"Who?"

"A nature loving ninja bot," she replied. "Only difference is that _he's _not boring."

Tigatron was offended. "I am not boring!"

"Well you're hard to interview," the host shot back. "Why couldn't the writers make you more interesting? I bet that's why they offed you. Because you were so boring you put everyone to sleep."

"Now cut that out!"

"Hey, if it's true it's true."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and be insulted," Tigatron said, losing his cool.

"Then stand somewhere else and I'll insult you there," the host said.

"I'm leaving," Tigatron snapped, getting up. "I bet you aren't this rude to the others."

"I bet your wrong." the host said. "and them combining you and Airazor together was the wost idea in history. I bet that's where Tanaka got their power linking ideas from."

"Hmph!" The white and green bot headed for the door. "Ah ah!" the host shouted when he reached for the door knob. "Unless you want your face torn off I would suggest using the other door. Depth Charge and Rampage are in there and I don't think they'll be too happy when I let them out."

"What are they doing in there?" he asked, staring at the host.

"Sorting out their differences," the host explained. "I won't let them out until they become friends."

"Oh.. Well I'll be going now."

"So long."

_A/N_

_What? Tigatron is boring. I'm sorry it took me like a year to update but I had no ideas. I'll do my best to update this sooner next time. _


End file.
